Rides of Remnant: The Aura People
by Martus8
Summary: What if team RWBY were CARS? How would that even happen? A RWBY AU inspired by the super-car/ intelligent machine genre featuring Ruby and friends as cars or their drivers!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome one and all to "Rides of Remnant" my first ever fic. Want to have some fun? There are references, nods and riffs sprinkled through this chapter. If you recognize one, mention it in a review. I'll cite them all next chapter.**

 **NOTICE: Certain plot elements may be uncomfortable for those sensitive to issues regarding the disabled. Please do not be offended, and be sure to read the disclaimer at the end before flaming. Thanks. Now on to the story.**

 **Rides of Remnant: The Aura People**

 **Prologue: The Car who Sang**

The stark white T-Elsa Model S, one of the most advanced machines on four wheels, sat in the basement garage of the Schnee mansion, it's hood gleaming as a servant enthusiastically buffed and polished it to a mirror shine. A faint blue glow could just be seen emanating from a row of what appeared to be lights under the hood's front edge.

The servant's enthusiasm, unfortunately for him, seemed to be untempered by an appropriate level of caution. As he pushed a bit too hard on the cloth he lost his balance, and an elbow struck the hood with a loud "thunk".

"Watch it you dolt! I just got this for my birthday If you scratch that paint heads will roll!" she growled. Weiss Schnee had just turned 17, and she was the proud new owner.

"Y-yes, miss, I'm sorry, I'll be more careful." the blonde servant stammered.

A young woman, with shoulders held straight and white hair in a tight bun stood unobserved in the shadows.

Smirking she replied, "And if you don't stop trying to frighten the help, sister, I might just get Father to send this fancy machine back to the Company, and put you in a garbage truck instead."

"Winter!" Weiss trilled "I didn't know you were here. I thought you were on a mission."

"You don't think I would miss the chance to talk to you before your trials, now, do you?" The older woman reassured warmly. "Now, don't you owe Jaune here an apology?

The younger Schnee scoffed inwardly. An apology hardly seemed necessary to her, the man clearly too clumsy to be caring for such a car. She also knew however that a Schnee must always mind her manners, and the thought of disappointing Winter weighed on her more heavily than the need to enforce her will on a lowly errand boy. Ordinarily she wouldn't snap so harshly at a servant , but thoughts of things to come were making her nervous.

"Sorry," she grumbled. Inwardly, to herself. she just rolled her eyes. Or would have , if she still had them.

Weiss Schnee had not had real eyes, or a "real" anything, for for a very long time. All that remained of the original birth form of Weiss Schnee was her Aura.

Aura was a metaphysical, visible manifestation of the human Soul. The people of Remnant were blessed to have discovered it. In a normal person who managed to unlock its potential, Aura could be used like a shield of sorts, protecting the physical body from harm. With the advent of the Aura-Shell, however, a few were able to seemingly cheat death, continuing to exist in the world of the living, even after their physical body ceased to be.

Such was Weiss Schnee, an Aura Person. She could perhaps be forgiven for being just a bit snappish about the treatment of this T-Elsa Model S., because what might appear to an outsider to be just a luxurious birthday gift for a spoiled heiress, was actually her new body. Specially modified with an Aura-Shell interface, the car's sensors became her eyes and ears. A voice modulator and amplifier, more advanced than what came standard with the Aura-Shell itself, gave her a voice. And a capacitive coating on the car's paint, similar to what might be found on a touchscreen, could even approximate the sensation of touch, if she chose to use it.

Coming from Winter, and aimed at Weiss, the garbage truck jibe was easily seen for the empty threat it was. The sisters loved each other dearly, and besides, the Schnee family would never fail to keep up appearances, regardless of how irritated their father might become. A Schnee did NOT drive a garbage truck. The overall prospect, however, was not as impossible as it might sound. Weiss sighed as she reflected on how she got here, the sound coming through her voice modulator as something of a warbley hiss.

The "Company" that Winter so bemusedly threatened to return it to, was of course,The Eldunari Corporation. The founders, Aaron Benson and Gepetto Polendina, created the Aura-Shell. Consisting of a capsule roughly the size of a dust fuel canister, an Aura-Shell contained a specialized dust generator, designed to replicate the Aura Energy produced by a living human body, along with an Aura-Machine interface matrix and a rudimentary analog array on the outer surface of the 'Shell's casing. Consisting of a basic audio visual sensor, voice modulator, and text screen, the array allowed the Aura Person residing within a means of communication when connected to nothing else. A scroll connection with Dust-net access also came standard.

The Eldunari Corporation, or "The Company" as most people called them, manufactured and maintained the Aura-Shells, which allowed Weiss, and all the other Aura People like her, to continue living without a body. No one, other than the founders, knew what the name "Eldunari" meant or why it was chosen, thought many had speculated over the years. In the few interviews Mr. Benson gave. He would only say that the name was very special and personal to him, and he remained otherwise tight lipped. One tabloid even suggested that Aaron Benson was actually from another world, where there were mythical creatures who could go on living beyond the death of their physical bodies by means of a vessel which housed their soul. Everyone dismissed this as nonsense, including Benson himself. Never mind that they had accomplished that very thing on Remnant.

Harnessing a human soul and transplanting it into an Aura-Shell used immense amounts of energy, and the unique Dust crystals used in the Shell's construction, while plentiful enough whenever deposits were discovered, were only located in some of the most dangerous to reach mountain ranges on Remnant. The solo miners who risked life and limb to find and collect them jealously guarded the locations of their claims, and those who had to deal with them took to calling these miners "Singers", since it didn't take long for the successful ones to develop something of a rockstar complex, given what the crystals were used for. After all, who didn't want to keep on living? Eventually the miner's Guild embraced the identity with gusto.

The Singers Guild finder's fee had to be paid. The energy bill for the process had to be paid. The tuition for the training that enabled an Aura Person to interface with the world around them and become a productive member of society had to be paid. Lastly, The Foundation, an advocacy group/Union for Aura Persons which worked to make sure their rights weren't abused, helped the legal system sort out exactly what those rights were, and helped them find gainful employment to begin buying out their mortgage, and collected dues.

Small wonder then, that the "new lease on life" an Aura-Shell often afforded was usually paired with a steep mortgage to The Company to match. Eldunari was not unkind. Anyone who was referred for the Aura-Shell program who met the basic criteria could become an Aura Person. The Polandina Protocol was not a cheap process though, and once its execution and availability moved beyond the experimental stage and it became a desirable prospect for those eligible, The Company could hardly be expected to shoulder the burden of such expense. For most Aura People, depending on what jobs were available, paying their mortgage off could very well entail a newly minted Aura Person finding themselves living as a garbage truck for some time.

In the early days, before the mortgage system was established, the few Aura Persons who did exist wanted to work to be useful. Their employers soon discovered however, that the "human touch" an Aura Person could provide to jobs previously performed by A.I. provided the best of both worlds. Aura People did not need to eat or sleep, and while they required mental breaks, stimulation, and social interaction that computers did not, they could typically do the job of an A.I. with efficiency and flexibility that a computer simply couldn't match. As the population of Aura People began to grow, their services became sought after by some. And as this provided a potential Aura Person with the means to pay back the cost of their "creation", It allowed The Company to make the process available to anyone who qualified.

Most Aura Persons, or "Shells" as some called them, usually found work doing the things that A. I.'s once did. Those who decided that they did not mind a sedentary life could opt to be permanently installed in buildings, offering 24 hour surveillance, monitoring and operation of fixed machinery or concierge services. auto-piloting bullheads, operating "self" driving cars, and of course, operating garbage trucks, were all jobs available to those who wanted a little more mobility. Weiss, thanks in no small part to her family's fortune, was at least spared this "indignity". She had no mortgage, as the Schnee family was of ample means to pay for an Aura-Shell in full. With no mortgage, Weiss Schnee didn't "need" to work.

In this way she was unique among Aura People. Debt free 'Shells were rare.

After the first successful Aura transfers, rich old men desiring to live forever lined up to volunteer, believing that Doctor Polendina had discovered the "Fountain of Youth". Despite warnings that A lifetime lived in a human body left the psyche of the aged Ill equipped to adapt to becoming a machine, money not only talked, but was necessary. The old men however, should have listened. Without exception, every elderly test subject went insane. For these poor souls, the only remaining option was to power down their Aura-Shell and allow their Aura to dissipate, presumably bound for whatever destination it was headed towards after the natural body's demise. Where exactly that is, however, continues to remain in the purview of religion and philosophy, as it remains as big a mystery to science as ever. For a time, the religious community was up in arms about what this meant. A few extremists regarded "Shells as abominations who should not exist. Theologians of many stripes, after considerable debate, largely came to regard the Aura-Shell as simply a waypoint for the soul. At best, an extension of life, no different than medical treatment, and at worst, perhaps a form of purgatory, but by no means a final destination, and therefore not as important a concern.

The largest portion of people referred to the Aura-Shell program were infants, born with severe birth defects, or abnormalities that rendered their bodies nigh useless, or with a prognosis that predicted a very short normal life. Life as a 'Shell is all most of them have ever known. One of prerequisites for the Aura-Shell Program was youth.

Children however, seemed to have little difficulty with the transfer. it was concluded that only young minds, not yet set in their ways, flexible and malleable enough to adapt to a new way of interacting with the world, were capable of completing the Aura transfer successfully. Since then, all Adult applicants were automatically refused. As a result, most Aura People had no memory of a life "before". Occasionally, however one might meet a 'Shell with a story to tell. Children or young teens who through accident or illness lost the use of their bodies, were eligible for the program. This also made Weiss Schnee unique. She didn't become a 'Shell until the age of twelve.

At the age of ten Weiss was already an accomplished vocalist, performing with the Mantle Philharmonic on occasion, rivaling Jackie Vanko in popularity. She also trained hard in fencing lessons, Idolizing her older sister Winter, who was universally regarded as a fencing prodigy. By age eleven, she was well on her way to being able to hold her own. Until one day after a spar with winter, she found she was unable to grip her sword. Within a week, there was no feeling in her hands or feet and it was all she could do to clumsily walk. Doctors were called. testing was done. tears were shed. Within a month, Weiss could no longer move, or feel any tactile sensation. No one knew how long Weiss Schnee had, but everyone was certain she could not be cured. Jacque Schnee was unwilling to watch his daughter waste away, and even more unwilling to see her doomed to a life of constant dependence if indeed her condition was not terminal. He volunteered her for the Aura-Shell program.

A harsh decision, perhaps, but Weiss had no complaints. Not about that decision at least. In the five years since, Weiss had come to disagree with her father about many things, though she hardly felt free to say so.

Her reverie was broken by an ecstatic declaration by the blonde boy.

"Wait, you're a 'Shell? That so cool! And I thought your car was awesome before."

His bright blue eyes barely concealed the same childish enthusiasm that had gotten him yelled at just moments earlier.

"And you're about to go to trials? I'd be glad to take a look under the hood, tune your dust manifolds..."

"What!?" Weiss' voice box screeched.

"You will do no such thing! Lay any fingers on my 'manifolds' and I make no guarantee you'll still have them afterwards! Besides, Who did you think you were talking to."

"Wei-iss.." Winter chided tolerantly, "I think he is just trying to be helpful."

"Well actually," Jaune replied to the question somewhat sheepishly "I just thought you were using an intercom or something. I didn't realize you were right here. My dad just sent me over and said the Schnee family needed a car polished."

"Arc's Auto Works claims to be the finest carcare company in town." Winter chimed in. "The Foundation gave them a glowing reference when I called and asked about someone to make sure you look your best for the trials. Something you will need to learn to do for yourself, I might add, If you seriously plan to strike out on your own."

Winter gave the young man an appraising look. "I will say, Mr. Arc, you've done well. We appreciate your offer of a tune-up, but I think that will be all for now. For the future, I might suggest that you ask your father inform you ahead of time when you will be servicing an Aura Person."

"Will do, Miss Winter," the boy replied. "And Miss," he said, turning back to the machine, "if you change your mind, Arc's Auto Works is always at your service." He gathered his gear to leave and as he approached the door he turned," By the way, good luck with the trials, Snow Angel."

"Would you just go!" Weiss seethed. Jaune had already exited the door as Her sensor bar, normally a sky blue, reminiscent of the color her eyes once were, shifted to a pale red that could be interpreted as either anger or an embarrassed blush. Unlike a human face, the machine's capacity for expressive "body" language was somewhat limited.

Winter's face wore a mixed expression, as if she couldn't decide whether to be incensed or amused. The "Snow Angel" remark was certainly outside the boundaries of the professionalism that the Schnee were accustomed to. However, after a moment, she found herself suppressing a giggle.

"What!?" Weiss asked, with as much incredulous sarcasm as she could manage.

"Nothing really, perhaps it's best that we turned down his offer. It seems he might have a bit of a crush on you."

Weiss said nothing.

"Oh don't be like that. After all, you're the one who wanted the Schnee snowflake on your fenders." A snowflake shimmered on the car, er, Weiss's, front fenders, along with silver pinstripes.

"Winter," Weiss's voice was small. "Is this really going to work?"

Winter raised an eyebrow. "Is what going to work?" she asked, already knowing where to this was going. Not for the first time, she wished she could wrap Weiss in a hug.

"Making my own life, living without a body. I mean, am I even a real girl? What's even the point?"

"Weiss, let me tell you something, You have met every challenge you have faced with the same grace and determination you always have, and I couldn't be prouder. The Aura-Shell technology hasn't been around that long, so you don't have a lot of peers yet, but I can promise you the journey to find the meaning of one's life is one every person must take, body or not."

Winter knelt in front of the car, placing one hand on the hood and looking directly into the sensor bar, as close as she could get to looking Weiss straight in the eyes. "You can do this."

After some more time of chatting and encouragement, Winter had to go. Weiss remained in the basement garage, alone with her thoughts She thought about not having to work, but wanting to be useful. She pondered how she was the first Schnee to ever become an Aura Person. She thought about how of the few other 'Shells she knew, from her time in training, had no recollection of being other than they were now.

One wall of the basement garage was covered in mirrors. Weiss rolled toward it, scanning her reflexion with her sensors. Then she began to sing…

" _Mirror_ _, Mirror_ _tell me something_ _, Tell me who's the loneliest of all?"_

 **Author's notes: Before I begin, a couple of things for fanfic hawks 1. Yes I know Winter is OOC, Watching your beloved little sister die/almost die can change a person. 2. This will not be a romance, Jaune's remark was only meant as playful banter. There now, with that out of the way, How did we get here?**

 **It all started with A Yellow Dodge Challenger, with black striping. Which reminded me of Yang Xiao-long, and her new arm. I hear a lot of trouble in Remnant starts with Yang Xiao-long. But I digress. The Dodge Challenger was a "muscle" car from days gone by that had a really cool look. And when Dodge reissued the car in recent years, they kept the 70's retro vibe in the styling. And it's a powerful car. Which made me think of Yang. With her flowing blonde hair and aviator glasses, she has a 70's star chic that kind of reminds me of Goldie Hawn. Maybe I only make that connection because her character is based on Goldilocks, but, Yang is very strong too, another connection to the car.**

 **All of that got me thinking, If team RWBY had cars what would they drive. Yang the Challenger obviously. And as I batted thoughts around with RocketMCE, we settled on a Tesla Model s for Weiss. He will beta this story, by the way, and it was he and his friends who got me hooked on RWBY, and then fan fiction, in the first place. He has been pestering me to write a story for almost a year. :-p . But back to the cars, it wouldn't be any fun if they were just otherwise normal cars, would it?**

 **So that got me thinking, "What if they were smart , super cars, like K.I.T.T. from Knight Rider?" What kind of personalities would they have? Team juniper? Jaune inhabiting Yang's Yellow Challenger? Nora powering Weiss's Tesla, since her Canon power involves electricity, and the Tesla is, you know, an electric car? But if the cars personify team RWBY, Shouldn't team RWBY be the ones in the cars? Which then made me imagine Weiss as the car, all prim and dignified, as a foil to Nora the fun loving goofball of a driver. The hysterical laughter that ensued was the Spark (see what I did there?) that caused me to say, "I gotta write this!".**

 **As I started to actually plan and write the story, though, the waters became much deeper.**

 **Monty Oum's world of Remnant and the characters that inhabit it are rich and colorful and beloved by many. I didn't want my take on them to be cheap and one dimensional. I wanted Weiss as a car to still BE Weiss, not just an A.I. who was uptight "because that's just how they programed her." Ditto for the rest of team RWBY.**

 **But how to do that? Enter the Aura-Shell. And backstories that may be a bit more tragic. And a reminder of a set of sci find stories I loved when I was younger. That is how a simple plot device wound up hijacking my whole story idea and turning my first chapter into a world building exercise. :-)**

 **I plan for next chapter to be less deep exposition, and more fast action car chase goodness.**

 **I'm not sure where this will ultimately go. I have ideas to introduce each member of team RWBY a chapter at a time. And Jaune will be back. But I don't know yet about villains, Grimm, Semblances or Beacon, or what a team of crime fighting supercars would even do in Remnant.**

 **But, as PaulXion encouraged me, "It's fanfiction, so anything goes."**

 **It looks like this could be a fun ride and I hope you will join me.**

 **BIG DISCLAIMER:** _ **This story and elements within are in no way intended to endorse or espouse, implicitly or explicitly, a positive view of abortion, euthanasia, eugenics, or any view that the disabled are in any way "less than" anyone else. Every human life is precious, regardless of one's ability to "give back" or "be productive". In Real Life, no one should ever have their life ended because of such things.**_

 **In the story, the AURA is the thing, and the body is just a vessel. The life involved is not being snuffed, just moved, with verifiable evidence of the fact. Therefore the fate of the physical body is less of a concern. Different (FICTIONAL) Universe, Different Rules.**

 **Lesser disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and if you recognize elements from other fics or stories in this chapter, I don't own those either, though I may have put my own spin on them. If you recognize an element from something you wrote, I am flattered you are reading this, and I will cite all in the "credits" next chapter. If you don't see your name then, please pm me and I will be happy to give credit where it is due. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2- R: The Rose Errant

**Greetings All.**

 **Only took me a YEAR to write the next chapter. To be fair, it was was a year ago since I had a week of vacation from work.**

 **(It was Thanksgiving 2017 when I wrote chapter 1. Credits and "easter eggs," as promised last chapter, can be found at the end,)**

 **And thanks to pokeman1280 for prodding me to keep going.**

 **Now, on to chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: The Rose Errant

The streets of Vale were cast in shadow, a light dusting of snow littering the sidewalk. A man in red sunglasses waited by the door of a shop. He had no idea why the Boss wanted to knock over this place, but he just did as he was told. Keep a lookout.

Which is why the red Kam-Arrow SS parked by the curb made him nervous. With tinted windows all the way up, rock guitar could be faintly heard thrumming within. The thug rolled his eyes and sighed. Probably some teenager. He went and rapped on the window which, curiously, he couldnt see through.

It rolled down a little, the music briefly getting louder before softening again. "Yes?" a feminine voice called from inside the car.

"Get outta here kid, store's closed."

"But I have a package. The old man usually comes out to get it."

"You'll have to come back some other time."

"Wait a second... are you guys robbing the place?"

The thug grimaced he didn't want this to get complicated. But they couldn't have witnesses. He drew his gun. "OK, out of the car, girlie."

Suddenly, the engine roared to life, and the car burned rubber rapidly, leaving a trail of smoke in its wake as it sped away

With a frustrated growl, the thug raised his gun and fired. The rear window imploded, bursting into a shower of crystalline bits littering the inside of the car like so many diamonds.

"Well, go get her!" yelled a man leaning out the door of the shop. "Too late for subtlety now," he muttered under his breath as he lit a cigar.

As if on cue, two aggressive looking sports cars came speeding around the block painted a matte black to blend with the darkness, and sporting red headlights which belied an infrared night vision system. Add to that brush guards that almost resembled fangs, and these things look more like creatures of the night than automobiles.

One of them stopped to let the thug get in as the other gave chase.

Just as suddenly, the red car's tires screeched, and with all the grace of ballerinas pirouette, it drifted one hundred and eighty degrees. coming to a stop in the middle of the intersection.

The pursuers in the first car seeing this only too late, dodged just in time to avoid a head on collision, instead careening to the right, straight in to a hydrant. As water gushed over the street, the second car screeched to a halt.

"Whoops!" said a voice from the red car. "I guess that's what you get for trying to rob an old man."

From the edge of the street, the cigar chomping man in a black bowler hat slow clapped mirthlessly. "Well done, Red. Now get out of the car, you've done enough"

"Um sorry, I can't do that. I kind of am the car."

At first his face paled, then he just rolled his eyes.

"Just Great" he thought to himself, "The only witness to the robbery is an Aura-Shell! Crud! this was supposed to be a simple job. We don't need the Company getting all in our business."

What was she even doing there? Mobile Shells had standing orders to avoid trouble and danger whenever possible, mostly because their "bodies" weren't even their property, but still owned by the Company. This kid sounded way too young to have bought herself out of hock just yet, and if he heard her right, doing courier work at that. At his grunt's first order to scram, she should have been headed the other way.

"But No! She has to ask if we're robbing the place!" He sighed, and regaining his composure, the thug boss grinned and looked back to the car.

"Well Red, you may have wrecked my car, but we got what we came for. So we will be seeing ya around!"

With that he raised the cane he had been casually leaning on and fired a projectile into the street, where it exploded, causing a plume of smoke and scattered debris to rise from the resulting crater, masking his escape.

"Hey, come back here Mister Robber! What about my window!" She revved her engine, preparing to pursue. After all, a little smoke didn't obscure his escape attempt from _her_. Whatever their shortcomings, sensors could see things eyeballs couldn't. But before she could roll…

" _Structural damage detected,"_

" _Moisture damage detected,"_

" _Beginning diagnostic,"_

" _Safety protocol initiated, Beginning Lockdown."_

"No, no, not now!" Sensor bar flashing furiously, she watched as the thug's taillights shrank in the distance.

As gravel, dust and spray from the broken hydrant rained down on her, she finally noticed the water that had begun running into the shattered back window. No doubt the cause of the failsafe AI's ill timed interruption, it just made the metallic voice all the more irritating.

Just before the emergency shut down cut her from her car's sensor feed, she heard sirens approaching.

From a nearby rooftop curious eyes peeked from under a green hooded cloak. Face remaining passive, the onlooker stared at the car below. Just as the silvery white sensor bar went dark, they heard a loud grumble emanate from the car's speakers…

"Uncle Qrow is gonna kill me!"

…..

 **And that's chapter 2**

 **I was kinda going for a blend of the " Red" trailer and the dust shop robbery. Still not sure if there will be Grimm in this story, so our young hero challenges...cars that look like Grimm. :-D**

 **The title is inspired by the book "The Ship Errant" by Jodi Lynn Nye**

 **Something about being on vacation just makes the plot bunnies flow. And something about being "not on vacation" that makes it apparently very difficult for me to finish a chapter no matter how many times I throw it at the wall to see if it sticks.**

 **(Yeah, uh, that sounds good, let's go with that.)**

 **Seriously, l have spent collective hours staring at a screen this last year trying to get this chapter done. But low and behold, I take a week off work before Thanksgiving 2018 and BAM, the last bit clicks and I get it done.**

 **Anyway, sorry if I made anyone mad because I left them hanging.**

 **chapter 1 credits, as promised.**

 **Chapter 1 Title is based on the book "The Ship who Sang" by Anne McCaffrey**

 **The practical elements of the Aura-Shell idea are based largely on the shell-person/brainship concept within this book and its sequels.**

" **The Foundation" is also reminiscent of a shell-person union type organization found in these books.**

 **(if one is interested, you can read the first chapter on amazon for free. It's a good primer for the whole "Brainship" concept)**

 **Weiss's illness is partly taken from the anime "Your lie in April" in which a musician is stricken by a debilitating terminal condition with similar symptoms, and the book "The Ship who Searched" by Anne McCaffery and Mercedes Lackey, a sequel to "The Ship who Sang" in which a young precocious girl is likewise stricken, and chooses to become a Brainship rather than remain bedridden and without tactile sensation. In both works, the illness/condition is unnamed.**

 **Aaron Benson is an OC in the RWBY x Inheritance Cycle crossover fic "A Roses Scales" and it's sequels "Reversal" and "Reconstruction", by pokeman1280. (Check them out, they are Awesome!)**

 **(Spoiler) One of these fics also has a character with a technologically supported aura who functions in a manner similar to the Aura-Shells in my story. I think we thought of this particular implementation about the same time, but I will gladly allow him credit for coming up with it "first."**

 **In those stories Aaron is a dragon Rider from Alagaesia who used magic to teleport to Remnant. Hinted at by the tabloids in my story.**

 **The eldunari, from which The Company gets its name, is a part of theses fics and the "Inheritance Cycle" canon. The eldunari is a Dragon's "heart of hearts" a gem like organ into which they can transfer their soul/essence/life force if mortally injured or they otherwise feel it necessary. This was an inspiration for the Aura-Shell. It's meant to be a sort of Eldunari for humans.**

 **The notion of Aura encompassing a whole personality and that it is supported by the energy of the body and that it can be duplicated by a generator comes largely from the RWBY fic "From Beyond" by** **Coeur Al'Aran** **. In it, Jaune dies during initiation and haunts Blake, and some of their misadventures revolve around seeking out Penny and her "Father" to make him a new body.**

 **The "Singer's" and their Guild were inspired by Anne McCaffrey's book "Crystal Singer."**

 **The name of Weiss's car, the T-Elsa model S is meant to remind the reader of Tesla, but is also a nod to Elsa, from Disney's "Frozen." The grill mounted sensor bar is inspired by Knight Rider, of course.**

 **Jaune's character and his family business "Arc's Auto Works" is inspired by the fic "Arc's Metal Works" by Dyde21. In it Jaune is a weapons mechanic instead of an aspiring huntsman, and Pyrrha brings her spear in for repairs.**

 **I think that's about it for chapter 1 Paul Xion's story "RWBY: Tomorrow and never again" has a sub plot surrounding Penny and her backstory that influenced the backstory and lore of the AuraShell, but that will come later. Thanks for all the inspiring stories!**


End file.
